Shedaisy
by Phoenix and Griffin Black
Summary: Phoenix and Griffin black.Not my best fic. Flames Welcome!!!!!! I NEED some roasty toasty marshmallows! *holds up bag of marshmallows* Now all i need is flames!
1. Default Chapter Title

The first day of november was cold and windy as they led Sirius Black away

Two three year old girls with the same black hair and brown eyes as their father who was being led away, clung to their mother's legs crying

While the mother shed a angry tear.

Now 15 years later those same two girls, Phoenix and Griffin Black,Only now 18 year olds,were having a argument over who got wich bedroom in their small house.See,both girls had decided to help out their dad who was Sirius Black so they had gotten a small place and planned on meeting him later.

"Phoenix Chang Black I am gonna kill you!"said Griffin gritting her teeth

Both girls liked to put on a little production with each other once and a 

While so it seemed a perfect time.

"Griffin Mica Black Just Try!"exclaimed Phoenix

Phoenix grinned and pulled out her wand

"Oh,That's it ey?"asked Griffin

Griffin pulled out hers and started hopping around the room while grinnng

"Ummmmm,Griffin,what did you have for breakfast?"asked Phoenix nervously

Griffin stopped and got a lopsided grin while looking up as if remembering

"Nuttin"said Griffin coming back to normal and sitting down on the couch

"Geyosh"said Phoenix

Both girls apparated into Diagon Alley and looked around.Its was almost

September and hogwarts students were getting supplies wich meant many

More people than usual walking around.

"Where to dear sister?"asked Griffin a very…weird accent

"ICE CREAM!!!!"yelled Phoenix before rushing off toward the ice cream parlor

Griffin ran after her and neither girl was looking when they crashed into 

A small group of hogwarts students.

Everyone yelled and landed on the ground.

"Phoenix!"exclaimed Griffin  
"Griffin!"exclaimed Phoenix

"What happened?"asked Hermione sitting up

"Harry?"The red head asked a black haired boy who was laying on his back grinning

"Nice start of the day huh ron?"he asked the read head while sitting up

Griffin pointed to harry open mouthed while bracing herself on Phoenix's shoulder and looking very stupid indeed

"What?"asked Harry

"Your.."started Phoenix VERY surprised to randomly run into harry

"Harry!"exclaimed Griffin hugging harry who seemed to be begging ron and hermione for help soundlessly

"Um…Do I know you?"asked Harry over griffins shoulder looking very surprised that some girl would rendomly come up and hug him

"Harry James Potter you don't recognize us!"exclaimed Phoenix standing up with the others 

Harry looked quite confused

"Come on"said Griffin motioning to a table in the ice cream parlor

Everyone sat down and explained themselves.Despite age differences they walked out talking with each other and joking about things.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Griffin and Phoenix stepped cautiosly through the doors into hogwarts.See,Dumbledore had asked them there and here they were.The place was quiete except for the accasional teacher flitting by.

"After You Griffin"said Phoenix

"Why thank you gracios sister"replyed Griffin in a fancy sort of voice

Phoenix rolled her eyes and the two set down varios halls before realizing that they were lost.The girls saw a man pushing a cart out a door and quickly ran up to him.

"Excuse me,Do you know where Proffessor Dumbledores Office is?"they asked

The man stepped out from behind the cart revealing none other than Severus Snape

"Who are you?"he asked thinking they were students

"Phoenix and Griffin Black"answered Phoenix

The man got a angry look and was looking down at them with the utmost

Hate.

"Sirius Blacks daughters?"he asked shortly while leaning in and surveiling them

The girls leaned back as one and nodded

He grunted and stood upright once more before motioning for them to follow as he set off down the hall.

Phoenix looked at Griffin who was frowning and they followed him reluntantly

He led them through a maze of halls before stoping in front of a gargoyle stature

The man leaned in and whispered something and suddenly the gargoyle jumped to life.

Ah!

Each girl yelled out 

The man just rolled his eyes and stepped onto a moving staircase that the gargoyle had revealed.

"ummm.."started griffin but phoenix pulled her onto the staircase and they soon arrived at a large door.

The man knocked and heard Another man call from inside to come in

"Go on"he mumbled and went down the staircase that was going down now

With a gulp they pushed the door open to see a old man sitting at a desk writing.

He looked up at the two curios girls who were staring around.

"You must be Phoenix and Griffin"he said standing up and walking over to them

"Um yes.."said Phoenix shaking his hand

Griffin shook his hand 

"Sit down sit down"he said motioning to some seats

"um okay"said Griffin sitting down and pulling Phoenix into a seat.

"Gosh"muttered Phoenix rubbing the spot where Griffin had pulled her

"Your probably wondering why you're here"said Dumbledore mysteriosly

"The thought…(phoenix elbowed her)…Ow!"exclaimed Griffin

"I've never seen two 18 year olds act so juvenile"dumbledore said sounding amused

"sorry"muttered both girls

"No no not at all,You will fit in perfect here"he said happily

"Here?"asked Phoenix

"Yes,I understand you two went to a…(he checked a paper in front of him)…Auror Highschool?"he asked

Both girls went to a magic highschool that taught auror skills

"Yeah"said Griffin curiosly

A very long conversation followed and the ending was…

Phoenix and Griffin were gonna be sort of patrolling the school to make sure

Nothing dark was going on in the school.They were staying in a extra room by the great hall.


	3. Default Chapter Title

To Lily Of Ravenclaw: No they are not identical. Griffin was born in March

And Phoenix in October.But the same year.

Now to my WONDERFUL (not) story….

The beginning feast came suddenly and before the girls knew it they were sitting at the staff table in the great hall looking around at students and making fun of each others hair and green robes.

Dumbledore stood up and did his usual speech that got Griffin yawning but at the end they were mentioned…

"We are also playing host to a few aurors this year,girls stand up"he said motioning to griffin and Phoenix

"Were aurors?"Phoenix muttered to Griffin while standing up

"just smile"muttered Griffin through her teeth since she was standing up

They sat back down again

"Phoenix and Griffin Black so watch out they will see you"he said mysteriosly winking at the girls before looking all over the crowd

The girls giggled to themselves because many people were staring at them

The feast went on and soon people were trudging sleepily out

Griffin and Phoenix chatted with proffessor Mcgongall for a bit before leaving for their room.It took them 30 senconds to get to the door.It was a painting that reached the floor with a sky and many tropical birds flitting about.

"Names?"a bird asked

The two jumped but regained composure

"Phoenix Black"said Phoenix

"Griffin Black"said Griffin 

The bird seemed to call others and they flew over to the girls surveying them

"What do you wish your password to be?"asked another bird

"Black"said Griffin

"Very well"said a bird and the portrait dissapeared to reveal a doorway into a room.They stepped through.

"Why Black?"asked Phoenix

"Its something we can remember.Hey look!"said Griffin pointing to some switches

They changed the color of everything so soon the room had clouds and a sun as walls by day and at night had stars.The beds were blue during the dar and purple at night.There was little lights on the floor leading to the bathroom and everything was very colorful.They set up and hung a blanket from the ceiling between the beds.Everything was in place and they lay down for bed.


End file.
